Princess Elise III
Introduction Princess Elise III is one of the supporting characters in Sonic the Hedgehog. She is a young British human girl and the current sovereign of Soleanna, being the last surviving member of the once-great royal family that rules over the city and its kingdom. The daughter of the Duke and Duchess of Soleanna, and the girlfriend of Sonic, Elise grew up with a tragic past–at an early age, she lost her mother and not long after, she was made the vessel to seal the monstrous Iblis by her father, which claimed his life too. Torn between her impetuous whims and duty, Elise rose to leadership with the mysterious heavy burden given by her father when he died: she could never let herself cry or Iblis would be released from within her. Ten years after the loss of her father, Elise became the target of Dr. Eggman and Mephiles the Dark who separately sought her for Ibils who remained sealed within her. Coming to her rescue however was Sonic the Hedgehog who would save Elise multiple times and ultimately help free from her heavy burden. Physical Appearance Elise was slim, beautiful, and a 20-year old British human girl, who was about two heads taller than Sonic. She was 5'7" (157 cm) in height and rather slender. She had a red hair, blue eyes, and pale skin, but she had a white dress with feather trim, red high heels, long pantyhose, white evening gloves with feather trims, pretty earrings, gem necklace, and feather crown. Image Gallery Princess_Elise_render.png Idea Wiki appearances Iago PUC * Princess Elise is also one of the supporting characters in the cinematic franchise of James Cameron's Sonic Cinematic Universe, played by Sophie Turner. Along with being the Princess of Soleanna, she is re-imagined as a confidant human friend to Sonic, although they do not have a romantic relationship. Making a supporting role in all Sonic movies directed by Cameron, Elise made her own official appearance as lead protagonist in Soleanna, which is set two years before the events of the first film. * Princess Elise is a supporting character in Justice League: Rings of the Force, voiced again by Lacey Chabert. ** She also appears as a supporting character in the show's prequel shows Sonic Star Wars and Argo & Marin: A Sonic Star Wars Story. * Princess Elise makes a cameo appearance in Marvel's Spider-Man: Webbed Champion episode "Legendary Universes, Part 3: Unlimited Speed". She is shown twice in the episode: first in a frame portrait with Sonic and Chris Thorndyke (the latter is shown holding hands with her, confirming that she is having a relationship with him), and in a newspaper headline about her negotiations with the U.S. President. Coolot1's ideas DonaldoC1997's ideas SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas CNReactionGuy18's ideas Joint ideas * Princess Elise appears in Sonic Y, voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris. Portrait *'Name:' Princess Elise III *'Nickname:' Elise *'Real Name:' N/A *'Gender:' Female *'Age:' 20 *'Alignment:' Good *'Sign:' Aries *'Voice:' Lacey Chabert Trivia *She is 5 feet and 7 inches. *Elise's real name is unknown. Category:Females Category:Non-Fanon Category:Characters Category:Sonic Characters Category:1981 births Category:Pure Of Heart Category:Heroines Category:Redheads Category:Blue eyed Category:Princesses Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sega Category:SEGA